Is That GuyLiner?
by wildwordwomyn
Summary: It was the guy-liner that did it.


Title: "Is That Guy-Liner?"

Word Count: 789

Rating: FRM/R for m/m non-graphic sex and some language

Fandom/Pairing: Leverage slash starring Alec Hardison/ Eliot Spencer, with mention of Nate Ford, Parker and Tara Cole as 'New Girl'

Disclaimers/Warnings: Not real. And spoilers for season 2 episode 10.

Author's Notes: Like Hardison says, it was Eliot's guy-liner that did it. So I had to write about it. Did I do it justice?

Summary: It was the guy-liner that did it.

It was the guy-liner that did it. Well, that and the red silk shirt. Hardison had made fun of Eliot because he was supposed to. But that didn't mean that once he was alone he hadn't thought about how strange and...Okay, fine. Sexy. Eliot had looked strange and sexy. There, he said it. Question was, what's he supposed to do now that he said it? The man had changed into a white button-down that had looked even better with his tan skin and he'd left the mascara and guy-liner on. He'd looked more manly but still sexy as hell...

Hardison was so screwed...

After the job was finished and they'd saved the day once again they went back to headquarters to wrap up. Eliot strode in first, Hardison following right behind him with Nate and the girls taking up the rear. He hadn't meant to be so close. Really. Because when Eliot turned Hardison had bumped immediately into his backside. His well-defined, perfectly rounded backside. And the thing is he'd been looking at the back of his head, or more precisely, his hair, wondering what it'd feel like running between his fingers. The older man had soft-looking locks. All dark brown and full and craving to be pulled and then he was on top of the man.

"Hardison!"

"What? Not my fault you stopped in front of me, man. You supposed to warn people following behind you if you make any sudden changes in motion. That's the rule." He was bull-shitting to cover up the fact that he'd been hard for a while now thinking way too much about a certain person.

"Shut up, Hardison." Eliot started moving again toward the bathroom.

Hardison knew he was about to wash his face. He'd been grumbling about the mascara running into his eyes. Hardison kept following automatically. He shouldn't have. He knew it. He just couldn't help himself. He once again ran into the man at the sink, a wash cloth in his hand. Eliot watched him warily, unsure of his motives.

"You need something, Hardison?" he grunted to his reflection in the mirror.

Surprising not only Eliot but himself as well, Alec grabbed hold of his arm and turned him around. Before either knew what was happening he took his face in his hands and kissed him hard. At first Eliot stood stock still, taking it. Then he seemed to surrender. He didn't melt, though. Instead he pressed himself closer to Alec and groaned quietly from the back of his throat. Alec couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through him at the sound, at the feel of the muscular body against his. Alec tried to pull back for some air but Eliot's tongue was sliding so easily against his own that he forgot he needed to breathe. He hung onto Eliot's hips for dear life as he was kissed skillfully enough to have him climaxing without a touch to his nether regions. When Eliot finally leaned back a little he was smirking.

"Knew you liked the guy-liner."

Hardison stared at his lips. They were plump, a little bruised, rosy and smooth. He wanted to kiss them again. "Huh?"

A hand curled around his crotch playfully. "You think I can't tell when someone wants me?" Big brown eyes widened as Hardison took in that information. "You were kinda obvious."

"Aw, damn!" he shook his head, wondering just how obvious. Would he have to hear about this from Nate? Had Parker noticed? New Girl? Would New Girl tell Sophie?

"To me, Hardison. You were obvious to me...You're an idiot." Eliot's face morphed back into the exasperated expression he wore so often around them.

Eliot gently pushed him away and proceeded to wash his face as if nothing had happened. He watched him silently, unable to move, unable to look away. Once Eliot's face was clean of eye makeup he decided he looked much better without it. More natural and masculine. But he kind of hoped maybe they could do this again. Soon. With guy-liner and mascara. And maybe the shirt. Hardison couldn't help hoping Eliot still had that red silk shirt because the thought of him wearing it, and nothing else, his hair loose and free, got him excited all over. He grinned at Eliot's reflection, keeping his dirty thoughts to himself.

"If you're not careful I'm gonna have to fuck that grin off your face..." Eliot winked as his jaw dropped in shock and arousal. "Clean yourself up, Hardison. You look like you just got laid."

Eliot walked out of the bathroom slow and sure, while he leaned heavily on the door jamb. Eliot was gonna be the death of him at some point. But, damn, what a way to go...


End file.
